please_make_this_wiki_famousfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Note: These rules are outdated and will probably be updated eventually. These are the rules for this wiki. Regular Rules 1. No Spamming/Vandalism (It makes the wiki a better place for users, Vandalizers will be terminated) ! 2. No Swearing (Even if your character is from an adult show, this wiki is made for kids, so please, keep it clean, also not allowed because swearing is used to harass others) ! 3. No flaming or bullying (You cannot bully another user due to their liking of media, bulliers will be given a warning before ban, and also don't flame like if you were kicked from chat or something) * 4. No explicit content (Self-explanatory) ! 5. No Overpowering (Do not make a page like: {INSERT NAME HERE} IS MORE POWERFUL THAN CHUCK NORRIS!!!!) * 6. No copying other characters. If a character has suffered one tragedy and wants revenge, don't make another character follow that same path. You can, however, add twists or turns to it (example: He suffered a tragedy, nearly died and got emotionally scarred, and now wants revenge). To sum it up, don't make a "V2" of a character. * 7. Obey Neegee destroy Dr. Mario! ! 8. No advertising other wikis. You are allowed to put it on your user page (EX: If you want to join my wiki, then here's the link: {INSERT LINK HERE}), but you can't keep forcing people to join the wiki * 9. No useless pages. By useless, we mean don't add single-sentence pages (EX: Neegee rules the United 'Nees Republic). Add detail to your pages, don't leave them blank. * 10. Try to have as best grammar as possible. Don't make a page like: Un dey, Needee wuz on a wulk weth Mingel in efricuh. (Translation: One day, Neegee was on a walk with Mangle in Africa) You will be warned. * Chat Rules 1. No swearing. (Once again, do not swear, this wikia is for kids, and there can be kids in the chat, also a member of harassment) ! 2. No spamming. Do not spam an emoticon, or random syllables. You will be exterminated ! 3. No harassing other users. Do not come to chat just to harass a user. * 4. Follow all regular rules. ! or *, depends on what kind of rule you break. Chat Moderator Rules 1. Do not ban someone just because you don't like them, your mod status can be revoked after various useless bans/kicks. * 2. You still have to censor swearing, however, you'll have a warning. * Rollback Rules This section is under construction. Forum Rules This section is under construction. Forum Moderator Rules This section is under construction. Admin Rules Blocking - ONLY BLOCK A PAGE IF IT IS AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER (Like Neegee) OR IT HAS WENT THROUGH VARIOUS VANDILISM. If you made the page, you cannot automatically block it. It is against the rules, and your Admin Powers can be revoked. * You'll still have to follow the normal rules. ! Bureaucrat Rules There aren't any rules for a bureaucrat, except for no swearing/spamming. Scale of Blocks (Warnings are also listed) You will be given three warnings, after three, you will be banned, continuous bans will make the bans longer Exceptions: Spammers (One year), Swearers (2 months). Scale of Chat Bans (Kicks and Warnings are also listed) After various kicks (around 10) or excessive spamming, you will be blocked, just like being normally blocked, the blocks will increase in time. Classic Rules These are all of the rules pulled out of the main page which won't get you blocked immediately. This section is under construction. Legend ! = Blocked/Banned from Chat immediately without hesitation. * = Will be warned before block/chat ban. Category:Wikia Navigation Category:Browse